Let that lonely feeling wash away
by Timid Otaku
Summary: Jared ends up at camp camp after escaping the flower scouts and events ensue. Eventual Jared and Max getting adopted by David because i think Dadvid is a cute as hell idea and i support it 110%. Rated M for swearing and self harm
1. Jared

Name: Jared Garcia

Age: 12

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Gender: trans male

Personality: shy with new people, swears causally when comfortable around others, sarcastic

Likes: the color pink, video games, dogs, swearing, playing the violin, manga, musicals, his pink skully, puns, and Thomas ( his well-loved and worn out stuffed tiger)

Dislikes: being called Janet (dislikes it with the burning white hot intensity of a thousand suns), dresses and skirts, the flower scouts, waking up early and his parents

Reason sent to camp: his parents sent him to the flower scouts thinking it would "fix" him, he left as soon as he saw the place and ended up at camp campbell

*has issues with self-harm, hides his razor blade and colorful band aids inside his duffle bag


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my camp camp oc, Jared Garica

Jared stood outside the camp, duffle bag over his shoulder and a scowl on his face. He hated the stupid uniform, he hated this stupid camp. He wasn't a damn flower scout. Boys weren't flower scouts and he was a boy, no matter how many times his parents forced him into dresses and skirts, shorts were okay but poofy dresses? No thanks.

"Good thing I packed my own bag. First chance I get I'm leaving this sugar coated hell." He mumbled to himself, ignoring the other scouts and taking everything in. Now, he loved pink but it was practically everywhere, it was starting to hurt his eyes. He noticed a green flag across the lake.

"Hey, what's that place over there?"

"Oh that place? That's where all those loser campers go. Camp Campbell. Like that one girl we had last year...what was her name? Nina?"

"No, maybe it was Nancy? Wait, I got it, Nikki. But anyway, yea, only losers go there. The camp counselors let them do whatever they want so a lot of times someone ends up going to the hospital or whatever." Jared quickly thought up a plan, taking notice of the row boat and faked a yawn.

"Well, I'm tired from the entertaining tour you all gave so goodnight!" He quickly dashed into his cabin and waited it out til nightfall. Once he was sure everyone was asleep, he snuck out to the bathrooms and changed into a pair of grey shorts and a white shirt that had the word rules on it written in black with a red circle that had a line going across it over it, he slipped on his pink skully with a content sigh as he tied his scuffed up sneakers.

"Alright, Thomas. In the words of that guy from that zombie movie we saw last summer, time to nut up or shut up." He gave his stuffed Tiger a tight squeeze before stuffing him in the duffle bag and zipping it, leaving the uniform in the stall and ran down to the docks as quickly and quietly as possible and began to row.

After what seemed like forever, he felt the boat hit something and looked up with tired glee to see the dock and the green flag, he raised his arms in triumph and winced at how sore they felt. He managed to get out of the boat and grab his bag without falling into the water, making his way off the dock when suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around to see a hook in the moonlight and screamed.

Max and Neil jolted awake.

"What the hell was that? "

"Let's go check it out." The two boys made it out of the tent, to see Gwen and David as well as the other campers standing in front of a boy wearing a pink skully with a duffle bag.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Max, Language. Now then, I'm awfully sorry our quartermaster scared you but what are you doing here?" Asked David

" at 3 am no less." Added in Gwen.

"Oh, um...my name is Jared. I came from the camp across the lake. My dumbass parents put me in those stupid flower scouts."

"But flower scouts are for girls. Why would they put you in there? Your obviously a boy" Jared bit down his bottom lip to hide a grin at the comment, David and Gwen yawned.

"Well, I guess you can stay with us until we all get this straightened out. Since we don't have any place for you to sleep at the moment, you'll have to take the couch in office." David explained as everyone went back to sleep. Jared nodded and followed David, who glanced back and took notice of the various colorful bandaids on his arms.

"So, your a rough and tumble kind of kid huh? Nikki's going to get along great with you." Jared flinched slightly but quickly nodded. David opened up the office and went into the closet, grabbing a pillow and blanket, while the blue eyed kid took off his shoes and rummaged around in his bag,grabbing hold and pulling out his stuffed tiger. David came back with the items to see him glaring softly at the floor, holding his plush tight reminding him alittle of Max when he caught the young boy sleeping with a puggy stuffed bear.

"My name's David by the way." Jared merely nodded but then looked up.

"My name is Jared." David raised an eyebrow.

"You already said that."

"No. I mean no matter what that bimbo scout leader or what my paper says, my name is Jared." David felt slightly confused but nodded as he watched the boy curl up underneath the blanket then left after saying goodnight.

Chapter 1: Part 2

"Good morning, it seems there was abit of a mix up. It seems that one of your flower scouts is actually a boy so we'll just keep him with us since-"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about? There are no boys at flower scouts." David raised an eyebrow.

"He told us he came over to our camp from yours. Jared? Brown hair and blue eyes? Arms decorated with colorful bandaids?"

"Ohh, you mean Janet. Yea, her parents told me about her. Saying how she thinks she's a boy and all that crap. Wanted us to fix her apparently. Well I honestly don't wanna deal with a head case like her so you can have her, give me a minute and I'll get her folder." She explained as she walked off deeper into the cabin, David was starting to understand as he took the folder and walked back to camp Campbell, looking over the contents in the folder, which had Jared labeled as Janet and a picture of him in the flower scouts uniform looking miserable.

He frowned softly as he walked up the steps of the office and put the folder away, to take notice that Jared had left the couch in slight disarray. He folded up the blanket and put away the pillow when the stuffed tiger tumbled on to the floor.

"I'll put it back his bag for him." David said to himself as he placed plush inside and flinched when he felt something sharp poke him.

"Ow!" He frowned at the small dot of blood then looked back at the bag.

"I know I shouldn't but it's for the safety of the other campers..." he reassured himself as he looked inside to see a razor blade among the clothes and pink game boy advance along with some colorful bandaids, the twenty-four year old gasped softly and got up quickly,heading out the door. When he spotted Gwen who was occasionally watching the other campers,Jared included, making what appeared to be a mess.

"Uh, Gwen? What's going on?" David asked as he watched Nurf bring over a rather large container of vinegar. Gwen was flipping through her magazine.

"Oh, the kids decided to make a giant volcano. " David glanced at them, focusing on Jared for a moment then turned to the other counselor.

"Gwen, Jared is trans; his parents sent him over to flower scouts thinking they could change him and...there's something else." Gwen put her magazine away with a soft frown.

"What do you mean?" David glanced over at Jared once more, helping the others pour the sack of baking soda into the large paper mache volcano.

"Jared, come here for a second will you?" David called and the blue eyed camper frowned at being pulled away from the fun but came over with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Your sending me back to those friggen cookie carters aren't you?" He glared hard at the counselors, Gwen almost felt they were looking at another Max and felt some humor in it but focused on the situation at hand as David got down at eye level with him, Jared only being slightly taller than Max.

"No, we're not. What your parents did wasn't right, they can't aspect you to change when there isn't anything wrong with you..." Jared felt himself feel fuzzy with glee but sensed something was wrong given the tone and trailing off David's sentence.

"But...Jared, how did you get all those injuries?" Jared flinched and glared at David but it wasn't as hard as before.

"I fell out of tree and got scratched up, that's all." David frowned

"Jared...I found it while I was putting away your stuffed tiger." Jared raised an eyebrow then it all sunk in with wide eyes which turned into a glare, punching David in the face.

"What the hell?! You went through my stuff?! What the fuck, David?!" David rubbed his cheek but held his ground.

"I'm sorry for doing that, I didn't mean to but that's not really the point here, kiddo..." Jared glared at him then at the ground, saying nothing.

"Jared...have...have you been hurting yourself?" Gwen asked

"No, like I said before I fell out of a fucking tree."

"Jared..."

"God, shut up! Why do you guys even care?! I just met you last night!" He shouted then ran off, catching the attention of the other campers.

"Jared! Come back!" Gwen placed a hand on David's shoulder.

"Just let him calm down. We'll go look for him if he's gone for too long."

"The hell was that about?" Max asked, speaking for the other campers.

"Ah, well...David?" The lanky man gave a soft sigh but looked towards the other campers.

"Jared is transgender. He was born with a girl body but he's a boy inside. Jared's parents put him in the flower scouts because they think it would fix him."

"Well that's stupid. There's nothing to fix so I guess his dumbass parents blew their money." Max said as he helped Nikki pour in the large container of vinegar, then stepped back as the volcano erupted, covering everything and everyone in the foamy liquid.

"That was great! Let's do it again!" Nikki exclaimed, raising her fists in the air. Gwen started towards the shed.

"I'll get a mop..."


End file.
